friends
by harmony-of-mar
Summary: Basically i decided to try and imagine how lavi and kanda had become friends and this is what came out. WARNING: cuteness - please read and reveiw. btw, is complete!
1. part 1

**YEAH, GOT BORED, SO HERE WE GO. OOPS, LEFT THE CAPS LOCK ON…**

**Basically, it's how Kanda became friends with Lavi.**

**I don't own dgm.**

--

Kanda looked the new exorcist up and down with distaste. His flame red hair was unbrushed and in his face, and his face had a gigantic stupid grin.

'So you're the new exorcist? Heh, you're too young, you'll be dead in a week.'

'Says who?' The boy answered in a smart-arse way, 'You're the same age as me, aren't you?'

'Well, whatever….'

Kanda turned around from their chance encounter and started to walk away, but the boy trotted along beside him.

'What's you're name?' He asked cheerfully.

'Kanda.'

'What's ya last name?'

'That is my last name.'

'Then what's ya first name?'

Kanda stopped and rounded on him, glaring angrily. The boy smiled, his one green eye not covered by an eye patch sparkling.

'You're funny.'

Kanda sweat dropped. He then continued walking; hoping the idiot would stay behind, but he had other plans.

'I'm Lavi.' He said, 'There, I told you my name, now what's yours?'

'It's Yuu, but call me that and I'll kill you.'

'Yuu? Yuu Kanda…Hey, are you Japanese?'

Kanda made an affirmative noise. Lavi seemed ridiculously happy by that news.

'Cool! I've always wanted to go there, but I lived in America and was too much for a boat trip so…'

Kanda quickened his pace, hoping Lavi would be distracted, but he just seemed to match his pace without noticing the sudden increase in speed, all the while keeping up a constant stream of chatter. Finally, they came to the end of the hall, and they heard a girl call out to them.

'Excuse me; are you the new exorcist, Lavi?'

Both the boys turned to look. The girl was Lenalee.

'STRIKE!' Lavi cried, hearts appearing all around him. The boy dove to the floor and took her hands in his.

'Pardon me, miss, I know we've just met, but will you marry me and have my children? I promise I'll be a good husband! I can clean really good, my master made me clean his place and do chores all the time, and I can make really good casseroles and….'

Lenalee sweat dropped and looked questioningly at Kanda as if to say "is this him?"

Kanda smirked and nodded.

'...Live in a mansion in Hawaii…' Lavi continued.

'Lavi, Um, Bookman said to meet him in the library in fifteen minutes or He'll…um…'

She leant in closer to whisper it in his ear. He looked sick, then jumped up and took off.

'Wrong direction! Eye patch!' Kanda called. Lavi skidded to a screeching halt, pirouetted around and ran past them in the right direction.

--

After that, whenever Lavi had free time, he'd either hang around Kanda, go stalk Lenalee or explore the Order. Kanda found him annoying at times, but eventually grew to accept and tolerate his presence so long as he didn't get in his way. Seeing how attached Lavi was to Kanda, the next mission Komui assigned was for the two of them in an attempt to help Kanda open up to people more, thinking the anti-social boy had a chance to make a friend. It was a couple of level ones in the south of France, and was fairly easy. Kanda went to bed early in the hotel, leaving Lavi to explore in a wide-eyed way befitting for a child ten years younger then him. The next thing he knew, however, he was being shaken awake.

'What is it, eye patch?' Kanda growled, 'I'm trying to sleep.'

'Well wake up, I found something really cool!'

'So? It's none of our business.'

'Aw,' Lavi pouted, 'You're no fun, Yuu!'

Kanda sat up suddenly and gripped Lavi's Scarf. It was a pathetic orange thing torn at the edges he thought was cool, but Kanda thought otherwise.

'Don't call me by my first name, stupid rabbit!'

'Aw, but it sounds cute!'

'Exactly why I don't like it! Now go back to bed or you'll wake Bookman senior and he'll give you the strap.'

Lavi seemed slightly put off by this truth, then suddenly grinned slyly.

'Yuu, if you don't come with me, I'll wake Panda bookman and tell him who accidently sliced up his coat last night.

Kanda's eyes narrowed.

'You wouldn't…..'

'I would.'

Kanda and Lavi stared at each other. Kanda blinked, sighed and climbed out of bed.

'Fine, what did you find?'

The junior bookman just grinned, grabbed Kanda's arm and dragged him out of the hotel suite, out into the hall and to the top of the stairs. The quietly climbed down, tiptoed past reception, went down a flight of stone steps, through a door and into some kind of cellar. Lavi led Kanda over to the back of the cellar and gestured dramatically at a barrel with French writing on it.

'Kanda, I present to you, all the beer we could drink.'

Kanda raised his eyebrow and stared at the rabbit in disbelief.

'This is what you woke me up for at one in the freakin' morning?'

'Yup,' Lavi said casually, going over to a bench on the wall and bringing back two large glasses, 'Anyway, let's have some before we get caught.'

He tossed a glass carelessly to his companion. Kanda jumped forward and caught it, not wanting to be discovered down here.

'Are you an idiot?' Kanda said in, a slight ring to his voice. 'I'm not gonna-'

'Come on, Yuu,' Lavi begged, going doe-eyed, 'just one little drink, it always sucks drinking alone. Come on, or Bookman'll know who shredded his-'

'Alright already!' Kanda said in exasperation, coming forward, 'but just one.'

Lavi grinned, took his glass and filled it up with the barrel tap all the way to the top. Kanda took it and looked cautiously at the amount.

'Um, isn't that a little much?'

'Nope, not for stuff this good.'

Lavi then proceeded to chug down his beer. Kanda looked unsure for a minute, then shrugged and did the same.

--

The next thing Kanda knew, one drink turned into two, two turned into four and after that, Kanda lost track after that. He had never been drunk before, but he was pretty sure that's what he was; his vision was blurred, he felt kind of dizzy and happy at the same time, and any annoyance he felt for Lavi disappeared completely. He raised his glass.

'You know what, Bunny, I misjudged you, and you're alright.'

Lavi grinned at him, 'Cheers to me then.'

They both clanked their glasses together and drank it all in one go.

'One more,' Kanda hiccupped, passing Lavi his bottle.

'You've been saying that for an hour,' Lavi laughed, drunkenly getting his feet and staggering over to the beer barrel. He stood, filling the glasses, and in his haze the glass slipped from his hand and fell to the ground. Kanda yelled and dove for it, grabbing it just before it smashed. He sat up, covered in alcohol and held the glass up like a trophy. Lavi laughed and cheered, then suddenly fell backwards and hit the stone with a thump.

'You ok, you big stupid rabbit?'

'Sure am, just lost my balance.'

Kanda chuckled, picked up the glasses and filled them up himself.

They continued drinking until dawn, only stopping when the sunlight shone through the cracks of the wall. By then they were so smashed they couldn't even stand. They sat in the middle of the floor, back to back, and both rubbed their eyes sleepily.

'Hey, Yuu,' Lavi said suddenly.

'Yeah?'

'Friends?'

'Yeah, sure, why not.'

Then, the two young exorcists both slumped against each other, passing out.

--

That morning when Bookman found them, he beat them both awake, seized them around their necks, dragged them up to the bathrooms and made them shower in freezing cold water, ignoring their complaints of massive headaches, then dragged them by their ears down to apologize to the inn keeper. They had to give the man almost all their allowance saved from the money that the black order had given them on a weekly basis in an effort to help pay, then they were handed buckets and mops and other cleaning supplies and were set to work on cleaning the entire hotel.

'Sorry about this, Yuu,' Lavi said sincerely, wiping his red hair from his eyes as he was bent over the floor, 'I thought we would wake up before Panda found us.'

'I don't blame you.'

'You don't?'

'No, I blame myself for hanging around with an idiot and trusting him.'

Lavi's silence told Kanda that the comment had landed. He briefly glanced up to see Lavi staring at the floor looking sad. Kanda felt a stab of guilt go through his heart, and was about to say something comforting when Bookman came in and announced they were leaving.

--

As the two walked through the streets of the coastal town (bookman had taken a taxi while they were forced to walk), there appeared to be some kind of market going on. Kanda expected Lavi to grab his arm and make him look through the stalls but when Kanda looked at Lavi he was just looking sadly at his shoes as they walked, his hair falling in front of his eyes. It had gotten longer recently. Another throb of guilt went through the Japanese exorcist. He rolled his eyes and made an exasperated noise, stopping and grabbing Lavi's shoulders.

'For god's sake, stop acting so pathetic! I'm sorry I said that, it wasn't your fault!'

Lavi didn't respond. Kanda tried to read his face, but his hair covered it. Kanda sighed, instructed the deflated Lavi to stay put, and then trotted off to one of the stalls. He came back a minute later, putting his now empty wallet in his pocket and carrying a green and black headband. He grabbed Lavi's head, and dragged the headband down so it kept Lavi's hair off his face. Lavi looked up at him in surprise.

'There, that solves that. Now I'm sorry I was mad at you, so get over it and lets go.'

The Samurai turned around and started walking down towards the train station. Lavi stood motionless for a moment, then smiled happily and chased after him. He caught up and hugged Kanda's arm.

'Thanks, Yuu!' He said cheerfully, nuzzling his shoulder.

'Get off, you rabbit! And don't call me Yuu!'

He shook Lavi off and ran ahead, Lavi chuckling and chasing after him. Kanda was glad he was back to normal, but public displays of affection werent his thing.Yes, Lavi was an annoying rabbit, but he was his annoying rabbit.

--

**The end. I think that turned out quite well, despite the length. Well, review and all that.**


	2. part 2

**Ok, I decided to continue this story for a little while, maybe only two more chapters though. **

**Thanks to those who like this.**

**i dont own d.gray-man**

**--**

Kanda felt something heavy hit him and woke up yelling. He looked up. Lavi was grinning at him, sitting on him.

'L-Lavi…?' Kanda yawned, sitting up, 'What the hell do you want? How you'd get into my room?'

Lavi shrugged and held up the bobby pin he'd used to pick the lock, then smiled brightly and pulled Kanda into a bone-crushing hug.

'Oi! Get off!'

'Happy birthday, Yuu!' Lavi cried happily. Kanda blinked in surprise, trying to figure out what was going on. He spotted the calendar on his wall. The date read June the sixth.

'So you forgot?' Lavi enquired as he let Kanda go.

'So what if I did?' Kanda rolled his deep brown eyes, 'Not like it's that important. And how'd you know it was my birthday anyway?'

'Panda let me see your file.'

Kanda wasn't sure how to react to that, so he just fixed Lavi with a glare. Lavi, as always immune to his anger, smiled and reached behind him. He produced a large, poorly wrapped present.

'Ta-da! I got you something! I also made you a cake, even though Jeryy could make a better one, but you can have that later.'

He handed Kanda the present. It felt soft. Kanda hesitated in opening it, unsure if this was one of the rabbits pranks.

'Aw, come on Yuu! Open it!'

'Alright already!' Kanda exclaimed, deciding if it was a prank he could just kill him, 'And stop calling me by my first name!'

Kanda ripped open the wrapping, coming face to face with blue material. He tipped it onto his bed and out tumbled a dark blue kimono. Kanda stared in surprise.

'I got that for you on my last mission in Japan,' Lavi explained proudly, 'Cost heaps but I thought you would like it, since it's from your home country….Do you like it?'

Kanda nodded stiffly. Lavi was afraid for a minute he'd done something wrong, then suddenly Kanda smiled and pulled him into a hug even more bone-crushing then the one Lavi had given him earlier. Lavi's eyes widened, half from surprise and half from the snap sound that came from his rib cage.

'Tell anyone I hugged you and you're dead,' Kanda said, pulling back. 'Got it?'

Lavi laughed and nodded, then reached behind him again and brought forth a plastic container.

'The cake I made you is inside there. It probably doesn't taste very good though. I know you don't like sugary things, but is cheesecake alright?'

'Its fine, I guess.' Kanda paused. 'Hey Rabbit, is something wrong? You're speaking kinda fast.'

'Oh, well, I got this mission on today and I'm due down in the canals in about ten minutes. Sorry I had to leave on your birthday…Oh crap!' Lavi exclaimed, seeing his watch, 'Sorry Yuu! I gotta go. Tell me how you liked the cake when I get back!'

The red head jumped up and ran out the door. Kanda got up and followed him, stopping at the door.

'Don't call me by my first name! Baka Usagi!' he yelled down the corridor, hearing Lavi laugh as he ran out of sight.

--

Kanda sat in his room a few nights later, sitting at his desk, reading. He was wearing his new kimono. It had been years since he'd last worn one and had almost forgotten how comfortable they were.

He turned a page and yawned, looking at the clock. It was almost midnight, not a good time for a fifteen year old to stay up to. He marked his page and went to switch off the lamp, when suddenly his door flew open with a bang. Kanda turned in alarm, instinctively reaching for his mugen, and was surprised to see Lavi walk in. The bookman-to-be looked extremely tired and worn out.

'Hi Yuu.' Lavi smiled weakly. Kanda narrowed his eyes. The non-ridiculousness of his greeting was odd.

'Hello, Usagi…Any reason you're here this late?'

'I just got back...Sorry.'

'Then why couldn't you wait until tomorrow to come annoy me?'

'Well, there won't be a tomorrow, really. You see, me and Panda just came back to get our stuff.'

'What?'

'Our stay at headquarters was only temporary, we're moving on now. Probably won't be back. As Bookman put it, we need to continue moving to record the war properly. So I just came to say goodbye.'

Kanda stared at Lavi's smiling face. He wasn't sure if the bookman was sad under the grin, or just tired, but Kanda felt sad, definitely sad. But instead of hugging his friend and such, he just smirked and sighed.

'Well good for you, I'll be less likely to kill you from boredom if you're on another side of the world. Well, see ya then. You'd better go now before I have to kick you out.'

Lavi nodded and patted the samurai on the shoulder as a kind of farewell, then smiled a little wider nd went out the door. Kanda almost cried.

--

**Aww, Yuu is gonna miss Lavi. Well, end of part two, gonna make part three soon.**


	3. part 3

**Ok, guys, here's the final part to friends. Sorry for the wait, and hugs to the reviewers.**

**I don't own d.gray-man.**

**--**

**Lavi yawned and laid himself down on his make-shift bed. He and Panda were sleeping in a cave, out on a mission somewhere in China, and he was exhausted after all the Akuma he had to kill today.** Rolling onto his side, he thought, once again, of headquarters, and wondered what Yuu was doing. It had been three years almost since he'd left, and hadn't seen his friend in all that time. He'd tried sending letters, but Panda had told him as a bookman he was not to have emotional ties, blah blah blah…

There was a crunch of boots on dirt, indicating Panda had returned from the river, and kicked him hard.

'Oi, Idiot, wake up. We're going.'

Lavi jerked himself up into sitting position and stretched his arms, yawning.

'Sheesh, Panda, you couldn't let me rest for the night?'

'You can rest on the boat.' The Senior Bookman replied, walking over to his side of the cave and packing. Lavi blinked confusedly.

'What? Why a boat? The Asian branch is just a day's walk, why waste time on a boat?'

'Because we're going back to headquarters, stupid, there's a new exorcist with a very interesting prophecy over his head, and it's worth checking him out.'

Lavi smiled brightly and immediately set about stuffing his things into his backpack. He would get to see Yuu again!

--

**Kanda sat at his table in the cafeteria and started to eat his usual serve of Soba.** He was extremely irritated, as the new moyashi exorcist Allen walker had him on edge, even though he hadn't seen him since he had encountered him about two days ago in the hall when he was fighting Komui's stupid giant robot.

After a moment of eating and brooding, he sighed, pushed his empty plate back and got up. He walked out of the cafeteria, with the intention of going to have a nice, peaceful training session with no annoying interruptions. Poor sod.

--

**Lavi walked through the memorized halls of the order humming a tune happily, hands in his pockets.** As he came to a crossroads, someone walked past him out from around the corner, and Lavi accidently bumped their shoulder.

'Oops, sorry!'

'Che.'

That annoyed sound and voice sparked Lavi's memory. He stared after the person he had bumped. It was Yuu! Sure, his hair was heaps longer and he appeared to have been through several growth spurts, but it was definitely him!

'YUU-CHAN!' Lavi exclaimed happily, running towards him. He took a running leap and jumped onto Kanda's back, gripping his shoulders and wrapping his legs around his waist. Kanda made an angry sound and lost his balance at the sudden addition in weight and they toppled to the ground. Kanda scrambled his feet quickly and unsheathed his sword, ready to slit his attackers' throat. Lavi smiled up at him, oblivious to the blade at the base of his neck. He raised a hand and gave a cheerful wave.

'Hi, Yuu. How have you been?'

Kanda blinked in surprise, trying to remember where he had seen this idiot before, then remembered the annoying Lavi from three years ago. To say he was not happy to see him would have been a lie, but as Kanda he wasn't very good at expressing his feelings. He tightened his grip on Mugen. A drop of blood slid down his friends' neck, but he didn't seem to notice.

'Che, Baka Eyepatch, what are you doing back here? And don't call me by my first name! It's Kanda!'

'Panda says we have to stay around and record what this new exorcist does,' Lavi smiled, 'But since he's out on a mission we're going out to meet him tomorrow morning. Hear that? I'm staying forever! Cept for on missions of course.'

Kanda rolled his eyes and re-sheathed his mugen. Lavi stumbled to his feet and dusted himself off, then looked up; realizing Kanda had started to walk away.

'Heh,' Lavi thought, running after him, 'He hasn't changed a bit.'

The Junior Bookman caught up to his friend and tugged at his sleeve.

'Hey Yuu.'

'Don't call me that! What?'

'I hear Jeryy got a new shipment of wine in today, real good stuff. Wanna have it for a midnight snack? I promise no-one will catch us, I found a fool proof way of hiding.'

'No.'

'Aw, come on!' Lavi pleaded, going doe-eyed, 'Please? I haven't seen you in ages!'

Kanda looked down at. He had missed Lavi too, though he wouldn't admit it, even to himself, and he wouldn't mind spending a little time with him, and if it annoyed Jeryy with the loss of wine in the process, all the better. He sighed.

'Fine, but if we get caught I really will kill you this time.'

'YAY!' Lavi danced happily, love hearts appearing around his head, 'I got my drinking buddy back!'.

Kanda rolled his eyes and started walking away again, and privately smirked. He was probably going to regret this.

--

**Ok, the real end. Hope you all liked it. Review.**


End file.
